Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE)-based wireless communication system, a user equipment (UE) typically performs tasks such as paging monitoring, system information (SI) acquisition, small data reception (e.g., browsing, voice-over-LTE (VoLTE) and the like), and control-channel-only reception. The above-listed tasks can be done with a very compact set of modem computation and memory resources. However, most of modem resources, designed to support a much higher data rate, still need to be enabled to accomplish the above-listed tasks. For example, tasks such as paging monitoring, SI acquisition and small data reception require the enabling of high-throughput multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) detector and turbo decoder to demodulate and decode the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). For control-channel-only reception, the PDSCH data path still needs to be on standby since the PDSCH availability cannot be known in advance.